


【授翻】永结同心 Some Bonds Last Forever (Aeternum Vinculum)

by Amairingo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Will Graham, Unsafe Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 在一次晚间诊疗中汉尼拔和威尔发现了他们对彼此的感情。一段发生在心理医生和其患者之间的秘密关系悄然发生，而随着威尔的噩梦重新笼罩向他时，一些出人意料，错综复杂的事情接踵而至。而当他们终于进入一段正式的关系，一切都好像回归正轨时，威尔终于发现了汉尼拔并不是他所假扮成的那个人。怀上开膛手的孩子可不会让这件事轻松多少。起初，他的道德感与他对于他的灵魂伴侣汉尼拔以及他们孩子深沉而真切的爱意激烈碰撞着。而正当威尔选择了他的生活方向，接受了汉尼拔的真实样貌，他之前的伴侣，弗朗西斯却从阴影中浮现，决心向威尔以及他的新alpha复仇并改变他们。
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham (past), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, molly/will(past）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. 揭示

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Bonds Last Forever (Aeternum Vinculum) [Irregular Updates]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163124) by [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd). 



> 作者留言： 亲爱的读者们，
> 
> 我真的很不愿这样说，可我只能断断续续地更新。我正与一些抱有恶意的作者的拉黑，焦虑以及抑郁症作斗争。当我的灵感再次降临，我会更新的。
> 
> 非常感谢你们的支持，你们的耐心以及所有的点赞和评论！ 因为这是我第一次写虐文以及ABO设定，我都没想到会有这么多！ 你们真好：）
> 
> 希望能尽快再次见到你们！
> 
> APastandFutureNerd

威尔一处往常地前往了汉尼拔的办公室，可汉尼拔注意到了有些不同，而威尔即将进入热潮。他们简短地讨论了一下当前的案件，随后谈话以一段非常令汉尼拔愉悦的发现而结束。

一阵响亮的敲门声表明他最喜欢的也是这一天的最后一位患者的到来。汉尼拔莱克特坐在办公室的椅子上悄悄微笑起来，写下关于他之前那位患者，富兰克林弗洛德维奥的笔记。他是一位无趣又恼人但却十分富有的omega，不过至少他可以用他带来的这些收入填充一下银行账户。尽管如此，完成每一个预约并保持他良好的态度还是十分令人疲惫。他一直在期待着这最后一个预约，在富兰克林的时段中当对方就“寻找一个合适的，在他被抛弃一两次之后，能够终于接受他原本的样子的alpha以及他感到孤独”的这一问题唠叨个不停的时候，细数着每一分钟。

汉尼拔需要耗费大量的意志力来控制自己翻起白眼或者露出犬牙，甚至是就这样直接折断他的脖子然后做成鞑靼。没有一个神经正常的alpha会想要和这个神经质的omega结合的——除非是在非常强烈的发情期*驱使下。

可汉尼拔绝对拥有钢铁一般的自我控制力，以及足够的发情期抑制剂来阻止自己向欲望屈服，无论有多少次男男女女的omega在诊疗结束后，在歌剧厅或是他的晚餐聚会上勾引他。毕竟，由于他拥有的纯种灰狼血统，一种古老，现已十分稀有的血统，他还是很受欢迎的。

不，汉尼拔不想就这样亏待自己。他想要将自己留给某个特殊的人，而他最热诚的，深爱的对象正等在他的门前。他的抑制剂总是在碰上威尔的时候失灵，而他不得不只依靠自己坚定地意志力。

“马上就来，威尔”，alpha喊道，希望对方能听到。尽管知道威尔拥有那天生敏锐的听觉，他一定已经听到了。几秒钟之后，在他草草写下提醒自己将富兰克林转诊给其他精神医生，以及其他的一些能帮助别的医生处理他的笔记之后，他合上了记事本，从椅子上起身快速而坚定地走向门口打开了门。

“你好，威尔”，汉尼拔冲那位omega微笑着，他有着一头柔软的巧克力色卷发，一对毛绒绒的深灰色狼耳，那美丽的，坚定的下颚，优雅地点缀着一些胡茬，以及他那美妙的，闪烁着的蓝宝石色双眸正因为紧张和焦虑而摇摆着，直到最后当那位精神医生拉开门后停留在了对方的身上。“请进。”alpha做出一个邀请的姿势引他进门。威尔以一个小小的微笑问候了他最后进入了偌大的办公室，直走向那面点缀着画着希腊诸神以及其他神话的画作的红色墙壁。

一个巨大的，金属质的，有着一双漆黑鹿角的雕像正摆在红色墙壁前的一个木制展示架上。二楼，紧贴墙壁的书架被大量的藏书填满。巨大的红色条纹窗帘使得已经十分昏暗的内饰又更带上一丝犹豫的气氛。

当威尔走过他身边，走向红色墙壁前那把对方常常坐在上面说着谋杀案件以及自己过高的移情能力所造成的问题的皮质扶手椅时，汉尼拔察觉到了那位omega周身今天环绕着一种特别的气味。

空气因为充满着费洛蒙以及其他预示着即将到来的热潮的荷尔蒙而显得沉重。威尔显然没有按时吃他的热潮抑制剂以及气味阻断剂，不然绝不会有一股特别的，甜蜜的气息从他的腺体散发出来。

汉尼拔注意到这一点的时候悄悄微笑起来。多么淘气的omega。也如此勇敢。并不是所有的omega都有胆子在不好好吃药的情况下走出家门。他猜或许是因为某些药物的有害副作用会造成头痛或者其他无法解释的情绪波动。这他也十分理解——他也花了很长时间才找到适合自己的抑制剂。

这样做十分危险，尤其当你是一个纯种的，未结合的omega，还是一位在现场工作的特别探员。可那是威尔，而他相信他绝对有合适的理由，毕竟威尔已经靠着自己的刻薄和智慧在FBI，一个被alpha，beta以及beta-alpha主宰的地方存活了这么久。他伸出舌头润了润嘴唇。汉尼拔依旧十分真切地希望今晚他自己的发情期不要被诱发。

毕竟这对于他或者威尔都将会是一场职业性灾难，因为他知道杰克克劳福特更希望他的omega是未结合的状态以保持他在处理案件时头脑清醒同时不让执法部门由于他违反官方规定雇佣omega来做现场工作而失望。尽管作为一位omega，威尔依旧是整个小队最宝贵的财富，而那位探员绝不希望就让他这样简单地抽身。他十分厌恶杰克如此无情地使用威尔并无视对方自己的私生活。

汉尼拔在进入杰克克劳福德的办公室，第一次将眼神落在那位omega身上的时候就已经知道，威尔对他很重要。他的头脑，思考方式与他曾遇到的所有探员都不同。他以无意识地使用别人的说话方式来移情他周围在房间内的每一个人，以及对每一个杀手的思考方式精确的重构都让他兴趣盎然。他几乎马上就敢肯定威尔是一个纯种的omega，非常稀有并且拥有着使他自己十分不稳定的高等级的移情能力。

他们见面的第一天，汉尼拔就不得不在那个办公室里好好控制自己，因为对方的气味是他所闻过的最强烈最诱人的。那气味结合了香甜的长在林中的莓果，伴随着新鲜磨碎的肉桂，烟雾以及松木。不幸的是，那气味被并且依旧被他那糟糕的瓶底印着船的须后水以及他狗狗的味道所掩盖。

在他们第一次见面时，他便本能地知道他遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣。在睁大双眼难以置信地盯着他，面色每一刻都显得更加苍白之后，威尔风风火火地离开了办公室。他由于这回忆微笑起来。威尔一定是也拥有了相同的感觉，并且决定与他保持距离以防止意外的热潮会更加安全。一个聪明的决定，不然他不会最终拥有机会体验现场工作以及使用他美妙的大脑。

他令人愉悦并且迷人的外貌当然也作数。一位美丽的，未结合的，拥有着惊人身姿以及更加美妙的脸庞的omega。除却他伐木工风格的外套之外他对汉尼拔来说堪称完美。今晚他也不减一丝魅力与诱人，即便他的穿着依旧十分糟糕，没熨烫过得法兰绒体恤，黑色牛仔裤以及他扔在沙发上的米黄色夹克。汉尼拔看着威尔焦躁地地在房间内踱步。

“你今天过得怎样？”汉尼拔用轻松的语气问道，关上门的同时打破了寂静，跟随着威尔走向他们的扶手椅坐了下来，双腿交叠，看着威尔依旧在走来走去。“哦，很忙”，威尔哼了哼转过身去背对汉尼拔，走向了窗口。“我从早上四点就醒了。我们发现了一个死人做的图腾柱，全都是男性的omega，就在西弗吉尼亚格拉夫顿的海滩上。看来凶手过去几年都没闲着。几乎每一个受害者都被掩埋过。”他吐了口气，打着哈欠揉了揉眼睛。“凶手把他们中的一部分从西弗吉尼亚，佛罗里达和乔治亚挖了出来，部分肢解。”他还是没有看向那位精神医生。

通常，如果有人在他们的谈话过程中转身背对他对他如此不尊敬，汉尼拔会在心理悄悄记下，可毕竟，这是威尔，而他能感觉到那位omega正由于案件而十分紧张——大多是因为凶手杀害的都是些和他年龄相仿的男性omega。

“你害怕凶手会找上你吗？”汉尼拔问道，眼神滑过威尔那包裹在今天显得尤其紧的牛仔裤中的臀部。他的阴茎抽动着硬起来，而他不得不压一下一阵野性的低吼。来自那位omega的气息和无意识的挑逗都在挑战他坚持的自我，他褐红色的双眼闪起红色的光。他无法阻止自己毛茸茸的灰色尾巴摇来摇去，也没法阻止自己裤子中不断增长的勃起，只能希望威尔不会发现。

“有一点，”威尔轻声回答，转过身来再次面对他。“可看这些尸体的状况，有可能这个凶手不会再次作案了。”他顿了顿，遇上了汉尼拔的目光，走向了椅子，冰冷潮湿的双手抓着椅子的皮革。

这是汉尼拔所讨厌的另一种习惯，可再一次的，那是威尔，而他对对方的感觉足以原谅他这样粗鲁的行为。

“像这样展示尸体或许意味着凶手想要羞辱他的受害人。在某些远古部落文化中公开羞辱十分普遍。而如果你对于这些尸体的描述属实，那么这位凶手的确确保了他们将会以他们的所为而被铭记”，汉尼拔提议道，当他瞥进威尔的思绪时在脑中想象那场面。

威尔点了点头。“我也这样想过。这像是某种道别。他们*用来表达他们的最终胜利以及优越感的信号。或许他们在这种杀戮中找到了某种快感，并且还会再立一个纪念碑。”

他将双手压在太阳穴上划着圈，发出一声痛苦的叹息。

“好像事还不够多一样，我们在杰克逊维尔又找到了另一个开膛手的受害者”，威尔随后说道，双臂抱怀。

汉尼拔的心跳漏过了一拍。他很想知道威尔对于他的设计怎么看。他感到喜不自胜，因为在之前的疗程中威尔对于上一个案子坦诚地对他说他所创造的树人很美，除却十分残忍，而威尔也曾坦白过他对于切萨皮克开膛手的美学的秘密青睐，而这对威尔来说一定十分难以承认。他知道对方由于被黑暗吸引而产生的罪恶感正在折磨他。或许有一种办法能告诉他这没什么大不了的。不过他首先需要完全取得对方的信任。汉尼拔在椅子上向前倾了倾身。

“你想跟我谈谈吗？”汉尼拔用温柔的语调问道。他很好奇威尔会如何推测他的构想。

终于，威尔放弃了他焦躁的踱步，坐在椅子上打开双腿。他用双手捂住了脸，随后紧紧地抓着自己的大腿直到关节泛白。汉尼拔有些担心，因为这些肢体语言显然说明他十分不适，并且正与他心中的某些事情抗争。

“威尔？”汉尼拔问道，带着真切的担心。“你还好吗？”

Alpha散发出了某种抚慰式的费洛蒙来安抚omega。威尔的身体花了几分钟来对于这些混杂的化学信号做出反应并折服。他终于放松下来，再一次在扶手椅中调整成了一个舒服的姿势。他身体的紧绷在费洛蒙开始奏效的时候便消失了。

“抱歉”，威尔苦笑着回答道，嘴唇弯起一个疲惫的笑容。“我脑子里实在有太多事了。凶杀案，凶手。我不能再聊这些了。这一个尤其残忍。我们现在只知道他杀害的是一个beta。开膛手用锯，刀以及工具，甚至还有一个输液架在他车店的一张桌子上贯穿了他的上半身。”

他犹豫了一会。汉尼拔等待着，给他时间来仔细思考。这位探员总是需要些时间来敞开心扉。

“那很恐怖却又很美。向受伤的人的致敬。他的作品中带着一种傲慢，而我却发现自己很喜欢。”威尔低声说道随后抬起头。当他发现自己再一次欣赏起了开膛手的作品时，一种带着罪恶感的神情浮现在他脸上，汉尼拔观察到。

“这就是开膛手想要的。他们想要他们的作品被欣赏，想让人们看到那些常人眼中觉得病态或丑恶的事物中的美。”汉尼拔轻声回答道。

威尔扬起一边的眉毛。“哦，当然，我们已经知道了他是一个自恋狂，一个需要给他的谋杀找许多看客的人。”他听了听。“除了这些我们还能知道开膛手或许是个医生，外科医师或是某些有着相同背景的人，因为那些精确的切割。我们还不知道他们是不是alpha。开膛手隐藏的很好。他的谋杀中也没有原始暴力。”

“或许对方是否是alpha，beta或是omega并不重要。任何人都有可能成为凶手，无论天性。”

汉尼拔不得不由于这强调而抑制住微笑，而心底他十分满意他在谋杀中隐藏自己做的十分成功。

“你是对的，”威尔回答道。“或许这样分类他就没什么道理。”他叹了口气。“无论如何，他们的作案时间已经再一次结束了，我们又该从那开始呢。”威尔以一个放弃办的叹息强调道。“我不知道他们还会不会再次杀人。开膛手在过去的几年里通常会停在第五个受害人之后。这是第九个了。认真的吗？！我真的需要歇一歇。”

他毛绒绒，带着尖尖角的耳朵，通常如此机警，现在正平贴在他头上，表现着紧张，警戒以及痛苦，双唇紧抿在一起。汉尼拔叹了口气。一方面，他很高兴威尔开始对抓住开膛手这一点感到冷漠，而另一方面，那些压力，罪恶感以及由于内心的道德冲突而产生的不安一波一波从那omega身上散发出来，这让他不安又十分担忧。

关于这些谋杀，他的谋杀的工作，归根结底对于威尔还是十分有压力并且矛盾的。他已经察觉到了对于从这些让他精疲力竭的事情中抽身的强烈渴望。不过后悔是汉尼拔少有的情绪，在他改变想法之前对于omega的保护欲。他将来需要更加小心——为了他自己以及威尔。他不想让FBI出现在他门前，也不希望威尔继续探究，压榨他美妙的头脑和身体，最终将他的安危都献祭给卑鄙的克劳福德。

汉尼拔认为他最好劝对方从联邦调查局的工作中抽身。这会让omega更容易被他的爱意以及影响而感染。他知道威尔心中有着黑暗的一面，秘密地享受着那些谋杀，可汉尼拔需要耐心地向那位omega展示他的爱与敬重。他发现这会比他正在使用的强迫精神诱导以及用药物诱导癫痫并使对方对他产生依赖要更好以及更有效。那只会在威尔意识到他的操纵和对他大脑的玩弄之后产生反作用。他会十分心碎，而他不想与他分开。

“我告诉过你，威尔，你急切需要考虑自己的所做的极限，”汉尼拔说道，再一次向前倾身，伸向他的手。威尔的手指很热。他的体温正在上升，而这正预示着不可避免的热潮。而现在，汉尼拔更担心的是omega的精神状态。

“你为什么不选择退出，回到你之前的教职上然后找一个合适的能够支持你的妻子或丈夫呢？”汉尼拔建议到，声音尽他所能的温和平稳。

威尔也向前靠了靠，感觉到汉尼拔修长整洁的手指在他手上轻轻划过时脸红起来。当他们手指交缠时，一声小小的低鸣从他口中传出。随后威尔发出一生苦笑。“你知道杰克的。他不会让我退出的。而且，我在救人。”

“我不关心你救的人，威尔。我关心你。你不能让杰克决定你怎样过你的人生。你是一个成年人了，你有权利选择最适合你的人生。”

一阵沉默伴随着紧张的气氛。威尔用那湛蓝的双眼看了他一阵，皱起眉毛。他温暖的微笑消失了，表情变得生硬而脆弱。

“我有想过从现场退出，和某个特别的人安定下来。”威尔叹息道，盯着屋后那张下流的丽达与天鹅的画。

汉尼拔的心跳加速起来，而他依旧试着使他的情趣保持在控制之下。如果威尔选择了别人会怎样？他需要知道他是否对他有兴趣。

汉尼拔回应了他一个微笑。“为什么不呢？你现在是组建家庭，要一个孩子的最佳年龄。”他的声音中带着低声的呼噜。“我可以问问，你是否已经找到了某个人吗？”

“是的，我找到了，”威尔回应道，可脸上却是一个十分悲伤的微笑，并未在意他的心理医生问了如此亲密的问题。他自己纠结了一阵。汉尼拔看到他试图吞下那些已经在他喉头成形的话语，看着他的喉结上下。“可我喜欢的，我爱着的那个人却遥不可及。”

他感觉到威尔散发出的悲伤时感到焦虑感更涨一分，一阵钝痛沉淀在他的胸腔。他必须让自己冷静下来，不让自己发现了威尔的喜爱以及迫切想要听到更多关于威尔的秘密暗恋对象表现的太明显。他真切地希望威尔说的人就是他，而不是什么普通的猪猡或者是另一个他熟悉的alpha。

“如果你不尝试，向前一步，你是不会知道的，”汉尼拔努力说道，希望他的声音一如往常的平稳而抚慰人心。

“我们之间有职业障碍，”威尔说道，叹了口气。“杰克不会允许这种恋情的。而这也会毁掉我喜欢的人的名誉。”

汉尼拔必须知道他的暗恋对象是谁。他有一些怀疑阿拉娜，一阵嫉妒以及占有欲的影子爬过了他的脑海。阿拉娜是一位美丽的alpha，一位男性omega和一位女性alpha结合甚至生育的确不算不寻常，可他想要威尔属于自己。他是他的omega，不是她的。他们注定将成为彼此的伴侣，他知道的。

汉尼拔已经能够想象威尔站在他面前，在门前等他下班回家，以亲吻迎接他。他的肚子会因为正在生长的他所给予的幼崽而膨胀隆起。他的双颊泛着玫瑰般的红色。他会因为怀孕而发着光。

Omega发出的一声哀鸣将他从思绪中拉回现实。他注意到威尔突然紧张起来。他的双腿在颤抖，脸涨的通红，他正在与自己进行一场拉锯战。

“你不需要告诉我——”，汉尼拔开口道，想要将对话带回到关于他的心理状态以及让那些杀手远离他的思绪上。而他最不想做的就是将他最爱的omega狼从他身边推开，最终失去为本属于他的所斗争的机会。

“那位alpha是我的…是…我的…精神医生”，威尔由于尴尬而结巴着，当话语刚刚脱口而出他便紧紧咬住双唇。“天哪该死的，格雷厄姆，振作一点。”他咆哮着斥责着自己。汉尼拔在看到他表现的像个高中生一样，与他往常在治疗中所见到的威尔完全不同时轻笑出声。这表白已经如此明显，可他选择让威尔继续说下去，嘉奖他终于敢于上前一步的勇气。

“是……你。”威尔终于用稍加稳定一些的声音说道，试图与他保持着眼神接触，即便他已经尴尬到了骨头里。汉尼拔以一个悠长的，灼烧般的穿透性的视线以及一个微笑回应了他——这一次并不礼貌克制而是他鲜少袒露的，真诚，爱慕以及亲密的微笑。这是这么多年来头一次汉尼拔体会到了如此真诚的愉悦以及快乐。他的杀戮仅仅供给他短时间的满足。然而，这一次，却截然不同。他思维宫殿中的房间将被一段无与伦比的回忆填满。


	2. 谈话与坦白

袒露爱意之后，威尔从扶手椅上起身，像是一只被逼上绝路的小兔子一样慢慢远离了汉尼拔几米远。他的双颊依旧烧得火热，他深灰色的毛茸茸的尾巴紧张地强直着，真反映着他当前的情绪。他用双手抓过他的卷发。“听着，莱克特医生，我知道你很惊讶而一切也都不该是这样。我知道你不能…”在那位精神医生似乎因为震惊而保持沉默的时候，omega用着沙哑的声音说道。

汉尼拔向威尔靠近，直到他站在了他面前，正在那浮夸的房间正中，挨着那张浅木色的办公桌，一只手放在了威尔的肩膀上，另一只手轻抚过他的脸颊。威尔闭上双眼贴向了对方手指温柔的触碰。他已经很久没有被这样亲密地触碰过了。威尔并没有反抗，也没有退缩，就这样站在那里。

汉尼拔打断了他羞怯的絮语。“威尔，停下。首先，请叫我汉尼拔，”他用一种安抚的语调低声说道。威尔瞪大了那双狗狗眼看着他，困惑又疑虑。“好吧，汉尼拔”，他开口说道又突然沉默，感觉到了那位alpha话音未落。汉尼拔用一根手指抵上他粉色的唇瓣让他安静下来。威尔照做了。当他的耳朵捕捉到了alpha温柔的命令时，身体便反应了起来。

“其次，我想让你知道这没什么。”汉尼拔轻声说道。“因为我也从一开始就对你有着同样的感觉。自从我被杰克·克劳福德叫去帮你做明尼苏达伯劳鸟的案子开始。”

Omega震惊地看向他，而当听到汉尼拔提起伯劳鸟的时候脸色又阴沉下来，alpha一瞬间有些后悔提起那件案子。他知道对方依旧会在梦中和幻觉中见到他为了救阿比盖尔·霍布斯而不得不杀死并使得那女孩成为孤儿的盖瑞特·雅各布·霍布斯。他有些好奇是否官方拒绝他成为那女孩的监护人是否与他对于寻找一个可以与之联结的家庭的渴望有关。汉尼拔也同样觉得他想要照顾女孩的要求被拒绝很可惜，不过他们只允许结合了的omega和alpha收养孤儿。

他能感觉到威尔和他一样想念她。她与她的新家庭搬到了缅因州的某个地方，至少阿拉娜是这样告诉他的，可自拿起汉尼拔便没再收到过阿比盖尔的消息了，这意味着她已经抛下了过去，不再愿意与威尔或汉尼拔有任何瓜葛了。

可威尔选择不再沉溺于痛苦，当那回忆的阴影消散从他脸上消失时，他蓬松的尾巴摇摆着，因为期待而颤抖着。

“你…爱着我吗？”威尔问道，扬起一边的眉毛，半像是得到宽慰半像是震惊的表情写在脸上。他再次呼噜起来，就像是omega们在感到舒适和放松时会做的那样。汉尼拔十分高兴，因为他已经很久都没有听到威尔的呼噜了。汉尼拔很确信是工作的压力以及见证那些谋杀案件造成的。

“是的。”汉尼拔回答道。“我每一晚都在想你。我再不想与任何其他人结合，并且我一直在等待一个恰当的时机。”他顿了顿。“可今晚你着实让我吃惊，我亲爱的威尔。”他低沉，沙哑的声音就像是蜂蜜。甜蜜，温柔，充满爱意。

在听到汉尼拔以那柔软的，带着浓重的立陶宛口音爱意以及感到对方温暖的呼吸打在脸上时威尔呜咽起来，可他的脸上再次随着前额上皱起的纹路显现出了疑虑。他再一次远离了汉尼拔。汉尼拔在心中叹了口气。威尔有时候的确令人恼火地，总是在否认自己的感情。

“可我们不能就这样搞暧昧，”威尔静静地回答道。“那很鲁莽。”

“为什么？”汉尼拔回问道，有些吃惊。“你说过你最终想要安定下来。那么我觉得这不能算是暧昧。”

“是啊，可你的名声怎么办，你的工作怎么办？”威尔用手揉了揉疲惫的双眼。“每个人都会议论你，而你会丢掉你的执照，杰克会大发雷霆。”

“世界上还有很多其他工作，威尔，”汉尼拔反对道。“而且，钱不是问题。我过去从我的叔叔和婶婶那里继承了一大笔财产，我可以以任何方式提供任何你想要的东西。”

听到了对方的提议，威尔的双颊突然变得通红。“可我不想这样利用你…这段关系将会是…不平等的。”

当威尔靠近窗户，看着雪花飘落在巴尔的摩的街道上而不去看汉尼拔的时候，汉尼拔跟了上去。

“我向你保证，威尔，我绝不会把你像个囚犯一样关在房子里。你会有一切可能的寻找新工作的机会。在可以得见的未来，如果你不想，我们不用要孩子。”

“而且，亲爱的威尔，如我所说过的，我想要宠坏你。”汉尼拔再次低声呼噜道。

“像一个糖爹一样宠坏我吗？”威尔小声地问道，眉毛紧皱这，眼中带着好奇的光。他因为这想法而发出一声感叹的轻哼，想到他会被当成一个被宠坏的孩子，沐浴在成堆的礼物中。

汉尼拔捕捉到了一丝对方的心意时轻笑起来，这一次是他的脸颊微微泛起了粉红色。“是的，如果你希望的话，我可以成为你的糖爹。”

威尔叹息起来，汉尼拔感觉到了对方的兴奋。一种辛辣，酸涩的气味，很容易与他其他费洛蒙的气味分别开来。他的呼吸加剧，变得沉重而饥渴，热潮开始吞噬他的思绪和欲望。他将脸埋进汉尼拔的颈窝。后者震惊与对方突然的渴望，努力地在威尔令人陶醉的，诱人的，折磨着他的气味中压抑住另一声低吼。如果威尔继续如此，他将会马上将他带回家拖上床在那里占有他，将他标记为己物，操他一直到他的热潮结束。多么淘气，残忍而又复杂的男孩。

威尔用那朦胧地，扩张开的，浅海蓝绿色的双眼看着他，舔了舔嘴唇。而这诱惑开始溶解汉尼拔的每一寸自律。“我想要你宠坏我。”一个羞怯的笑容出现在他脸上。“我也想要和你生孩子，”威尔轻声说道，他的呼吸轻浅而快速。“我想要孩子很久了。”汉尼拔将他抱在了怀里。他再次挪开了视线。“可我必须要先结了手头的案子杰克才能放我走。”汉尼拔同意地轻哼。他得像个办法让威尔脱身，再把开膛手栽赃给某个人，好和他的omega结合交配。

“是的，我明白你的担忧，威尔，”汉尼拔一边说着一边将鼻子埋进他美妙的蓬松的头发。“不过我很确信如果被逼无奈杰克是可以找到一个合适的替代品的。”探员嘲讽地笑了笑，可依旧一言不发，向他怀中又拱了拱。

“无论如何，我都可以帮你度过热潮。”他向他耳朵叹息道。“我们可以看看接下来的几天会让我们发展到那一步。没有职责。只有爱。不要去想太多关于那些可能或不能发生的事。让我宠坏你吧，我可爱的omega。你比任何人都值得。”

威尔微笑起来又发出了更多呼噜声。“听起来不错，”他说着将身体贴向了汉尼拔。他的另一只手滑下他的身体。“我想要你。汉尼拔。我想要你进入我。”他呻吟着，在他怀中啜泣着，勃起磨蹭着汉尼拔的胯间。

汉尼拔低吼起来。如果威尔再以这种色情的触碰，呻吟以及那大量的性费洛蒙逼迫他，他将会马上进入发情期，就在这里在接下来的几个小时里将这个omega操到失去意识，连自己的名字都不记得。可办公室不是他想要与自己的omega结合的地方。他可以在享受威尔献上的珍馐之前迅速地用蜡烛将卧室妆点一番。考虑到这能让这个毫无耐心的正处于热潮的omega稍微冷静一下。

空气十分沉重，由于完全的欲求而辛辣刺鼻。威尔的双手慢慢地探索着汉尼拔的上半身。他们轻抚过黑色西装外套高档光滑的布料直到触碰到纽扣，解开了他们直到双手放在了他白色的衬衫上。他的双手颤抖着，甚至透过布料温热了汉尼拔的皮肤。

“让我带你回家吧，威尔。”汉尼拔深吸一口气，在对方的前额和脸颊上印下几个纯洁的吻。他避开了威尔诱人的唇瓣，因为他们的初吻应当是特别的。“这里不是个好地方来进行我们的第一次。”威尔被圈在汉尼拔胸口点了点头，他的手指像一只小奶猫一样紧紧扒着汉尼拔衬衫的布料。“而且你需要进食，保持水分充足。一旦我进入了发情期，你会几天之内都下不了床的，”他提醒道，暗色的双眸充满着渴求地的，近乎野性残忍的光。

“那我们就去你那，”威尔喃喃道，双颊有些扎扎的摩擦着汉尼拔的脸颊，将他浸上自己的汗水和独特的带着泥土味道的气息。汉尼拔克制地低吼一声。他瞟了一眼他昂贵的铂金卡地亚手表。他们的诊疗时间早就结束了可今晚汉尼拔觉得他再不在乎了。再也不用在乎了，因为如果一切顺利，在可以预见的未来里他都不会是威尔的精神医生了。“求你，”威尔以他那令人无法抗拒的天鹅绒般的声音恳求道，挑逗般的煽动者睫毛。“我饿了，”他呻吟着撅起了嘴唇。汉尼拔微笑起来。他如何才能对抗如此一位美丽的，诱人的omega呢。这也是为何他如此深爱威尔——他那无穷的能够进行情感操纵的潜力。

“来吧，亲爱的。”汉尼拔微笑着将自己从那紧箍的拥抱中抽离。“让我在在床上把你拆开之前给你迅速的做点东西吃。等我们结束了你会动都动不了的。杰克得自己一个人对付几天了。”

威尔发出了另一声啜泣，因为那温和的恐吓和将他从FBI中保护起来的承诺而感到性奋，在离开之前再一次贴着汉尼拔的身体磨蹭一阵，之后捡起了装着他笔记本电脑和学院学生论文的包跟着汉尼拔出门走进了寒冷的冬夜。


End file.
